Happiness doesn't come easy
by little.dhampir.belikov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are expecting a baby, who is the subject of a prophecy made a long time ago. Strigoi will be after the baby because of it's abilities. Can Rose and Dimitri protect this baby and help the prophecy come true? See what happens. -HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Yes, I made a sequel to my version of the Last Sacrifice.**

**I wanted to make a Rose+Adrian one but the sequel got the most votes.**

**Maybe I;ll make a R+A one after this one, who knows?**

**The real version of the Last Sacrifice came out couple days ago.**

**I finished it and it was awesome! **

**I just hoped that it ended better with Adrian and Rose but oh well.**

**Review or send me a message and tell me what you think of it.**

**I would love to talk to you guys about it,**

**seeing as only 1 friend of mine likes VA and she hasn't even read the Last Sac.**

**So yeah, enjoy reading and tell me what you think, okay?**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 1**

I'm as big as a building.

Okay, I'm exaggerating but seriously I am so big. Everybody has been reassuring me that I look fine and sexy as ever but I know better than to believe them. It has been 6 months since my best friend, Lissa, who is a spirit user healed Dimitri's genes so he can get me pregnant. It also has been 6 months since Tatiana told me how important our child is going to be:

_"And Rose? Take care of your child. Someone will be after him or her, and you must not let them take him or her. Not only because it is your child but also because your child can and will change our society as we know it." _

That has been Tatiana's exact words and to be honest, it scared me. I'm bringing a child into this world, a child who will, apparently, be a great impact on our society. Not everybody is ready for change and I'm not sure if I want my child to be in the middle of that or even to be the cause of that change.

Dimitri is worried as well but he assured me that he'll take care of both me and our baby and that everything will be fine. But since when has anything been fine in my life? Everything is so complicated. I thought it was all over when I married Dimitri and when Lissa was crowned Queen but apparently, it never ends.

Lissa is doing great as our Queen. She approved a law that allows Moroi's to learn hot to use their magic offensively and she appointed a few friends of ours to lead that group. A few friends being: Christian, Amanda, Mia and Adrian. Adrian hasn't done anything yet because there isn't any spirit users except him and Lissa. From what I've heard, it's going well and the moroi's are excited in learning, well some of them are. Some are against it, naturally, but it has been decided among the council and they have voted on it and it passed so they have no choice. They aren't forcing anyone to learn, those who are learning are there by choice.

Dimitri has been assigned as Christian's guardian and I couldn't be happier. There is no need for him to follow Christian all the time seeing as the Court is a safe place so we're together most of the time. Our relationship as husband and wife has been good but we have moments where everything is just messed up, thanks to my crazy hormones, but Dimitri being as patient as ever just puts up with me through good times and bad.

Lissa and Christian got married 2 months ago and they are happier than ever. I was her maid of honor, though I suggested it be Amanda but both Lissa and Amanda said that I should be her maid of honor and so I accepted.

The jealousy I felt about Lissa and Amanda is still there but it lessens everyday as I see that Lissa was still the same her and she still spends time with me. Nothing changed, except that she had a real sister which didn't affect the way she was towards me. Amanda treats me as her sister and vice versa. We three, Lissa, Amanda and I, accepted that all of us are sisters blood-related or not and I couldn't be happier. I thought I was losing a sister, Lissa, but instead I gained one, Amanda.

Adrian and Amanda are doing great. They are clearly in love and I am happy for both of them, especially Adrian. He deserves this, he deserves someone who could love him in the way he should be loved and in the way I couldn't. Adrian, obviously, loves Amanda too but he has made it clear that he could never love anybody as much as he loved me and Amanda understands that. Adrian loves me now only as his best friend and nothing more and for that, I am thankful.

As for now, I am on my way home from Lissa's office where I do stuff such as following her around and of giving her advices but mostly we just mess around. Honestly, the Queen doesn't do much except when there is a serious issue that needs to be resolved. Hopefully Dimitri would be on his way home too from his shift. I rarely have shifts seeing as I am a royal Guardian of the Queen and her Royal Advisor.

I get to our house, which is between Lissa and Christian's house and Adrian's. Our houses have interconnecting doors which was specially made for us. Amanda lives at Lissa and Christian's house but she sometimes stays at Adrian's where they "watch TV and just cuddle to sleep" yeah right, as if that's what they are really doing.

I go straight to the shower and after I'll go sit in the living room and rest whilst waiting for my husband to come home and start dinner. Don't judge me, everyone knows I can't cook so Dimitri does it. I rested my eyes and waited for Dimitri to come home.

**Yeah, boring chapter right?**

**But I wanted to explain what has happened in the past 6 months.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late update, I know.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I'll try to post at least 2 chapters per week,**

**but please bear with me if I am unable to.**

**Thanks for the review and subcriptions.**

**I really appreciate it.**

**:)**

**Chapter 2**

The past few days have been uneventful and I pretty much spent all my time with the gang. Everything is going okay except for the fact that there has been another attack in one of the royal families' mansion, the Conta's. Lissa's trying to calm everyone down and she kept on saying how she got everything in control. We have a meeting with the council today because Lissa's planning on arranging a group of the best guardians to raid some of the known strigoi hide-outs. And I still remember our conversation about it that took place last night.

_**Flashback:**_

Dimitri and I were having dinner in our house when Lissa and Christian came in.

"Oh hey guys, sorry to interrupt, we'll come back later." Lissa said, already heading to the door.

"No, Liss. It's fine," I said, "Why don't you and fireboy join us?"

"We'd love to." Christian said. "Seeing as I didn't cook anything."

I chuckled, "So that's why you're here. Good thing Dimitri cooked his specialty, pasta."

"Hmm, yumm." Lissa said, "Actually that's not why we're here."

They were eating with us now and I can sense that Lissa is doubtful in telling me what she's really thinking about.

"What is it, Lissa?" Dimitri said, we finally got him to call Liss Lissa instead of Your Majesty.

"Well, umm. We can talk about it later after dinner." She said.

I was getting annoyed, "Spill it, Liss." I snapped. I immediately regretted it seeing as Lissa's face just fell. "I'm sorry, Liss. My hormones are making me so moody. So what is it?"

"It's okay, Rose, I understand." She smiled, "Well, you know the case we got today at the office? The one about the Conta's mansion getting attacked by a bunch of strigoi. Well, I was thinking about organizing a group of highly-skilled guardians to raid the place where strigoi are rumored to be hiding. Just to check things out. Everybody's panicking and I can't have a court full of worried moroi's."

"Are you sure about that Liss? I mean, we never send guardians to go after strigoi first. We usually just defend ourselves when they attack." I said, thinking it's a bad idea because it's so risky.

"I know that and I think it's time to change the system. We can't just wait for them to attack. We have to act."

"I think it's a good idea. How many guardians are you planning on sending?" Dimitri said.

"Well, I was thinking more or less 50. We have to be prepared as we don't know how many strigoi's are lurking there. I was thinking of sending a few fire-users who have been training with Christian and Amanda, they could be of great use but I know that a lot of Moroi will be against it, but that doesn't mean that I won't talk to the council about it."

"Yeah, babe. I know a lot of my students who will be more than willing to come and prove that they can take care of themselves. And everybody's doing great with our training anyway," Christian said.

"I know. So I arranged a meeting with the council tomorrow and we can talk about it. I would love for all of you to come and I already told Adrian and Amanda to come as well." Liss said.

"I'm going to come anyways as I am your royal advisor." I answered.

"Yeah, of course I'll come." Dimitri said, he looks deep in thought. Playing with his food.

"What's up, comrade?" I said.

"Nothing." He said, looking up to smile at me.

I didn't think it was nothing.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Here we are, sitting in the long table that's in the room where all the royal meetings are held. Lissa was, of course, sitting on the head of the table with me on her right and Christian on her left. Dimitri was sitting on my right with Adrian beside him and Amanda beside Adrian. We were facing the council. We are here to discuss the organizing of guardians to raid the strigoi hide-out and I have a feeling that this meeting wouldn't go well.

Lord Voda spoke, "We have an issue that we need to discuss. Our majesty, the Queen, will preside this council meeting."

"Thank you, Lord Voda." Lissa started, "an issue was brought to our attention recently. The Conta mansion attack. Lord Conta, I am sorry for your loss. Everybody is in deep panic and I worry that sooner or later those strigoi will attack every royal family to attack one at a time. We must stop this."

"Thank you, your Majesty. and I agree with our Queen. We cannot just live in fear and wait for them to attack us. We must act." Lord Conta spoke.

"I think we all agree that we need to act but what must we do?" Lazar said.

"We should organize a group of highly-skilled guardians that will raid the place where, apparently, a bunch of strigoi are hiding. There has been a lot of sightings of strigoi going in and out of that place. The place is just outside of Philadelphia." Lissa answered.

There was a mixture of opinions. Everybody spoke at the same time, some saying that we shouldn't because we have never done it but others are agreeing.

"Enough!" Lissa said, in the voice she used when she is getting impatient. "I understand that all of you wants to be heard but how can I possibly hear you if you are speaking at the same time? I know that some of you agrees and some of you disagrees but please let me lay all of my ideas on the table before you react."

"We apologize, your Majesty. Please continue." Conta said.

Lissa then launched on her idea to organize at least 50 good guardians and to bring some fire-users with them as they will be really handy in a fight. She also said that we did this before, and that was the attack on the academy, where we went after them in the caves.

"That was different, the strigoi had captured a lot of our people then." Zeklos said.

"So what you're saying, Lord Zeklos, is that we should wait for them to attack us and then capture some of us before we act?" Lissa said, in a purely sarcastic tone that she must have gotten from Christian. Zeklos lowered his head, clearly embarrassed of what he just said.

"We have done it before and we can do it again. My friends have been in the old raid and I am sure that if we are prepared we can do it." Lissa said, others still weren't convinced especially on the part that includes fire-using Moroi to join. Lissa looked at Christian and Amanda, for them to say something.

"Amanda and I have been training at least 20 fire-users for the past 6 months." Christian finally spoke, "They are doing good and I am certain that a lot of them would join the raid willingly. And I can definitely say that they are ready for it. And to prove that, I myself, will join the raid."

Lissa stared at Christian as if to say something different but decided against it, she doesn't want to fight with Christian in front of the council members.

"As will I," Amanda said, and Adrian stared at her the same way Lissa did to Christian.

The council looked a little bit more convinced.

"We will only choose the best guardians and we will not force fire-users to join. They would only do so if they want to. " Lissa reassured them.

"Your highness, if I may?" Dimitri said, asking permission to speak.

"Of course, Guardian Belikov." Lissa answered.

"I would like to join the raid. I thought that I would be helpful as I have once been working with the strigoi, I know their tactics and fighting skills." Dimitri said. WTF? He's joining. I looked at him in disbelief. Now I know what Lissa and Adrian felt. He can't come! It's too dangerous.

"That will be your choice, Guardian Belikov. You are one of the best guardians, you would be of great help." Conta said.

No, no, no! He can't do this to me. Not with the baby on the way.

_'Calm down, Rose. We'll have to talk to Dimitri about this and of course to Christian and Amanda too.' _Lissa said through the bond. **(If you have read my other story, you should know that when there are conversations that are written in italics, that means Lissa and Rose are talking through the bond)**

I gritted my teeth in frustration with Dimitri. I have to keep my emotions in check.

"Thank you, Lord Conta." Dimitri said. He must have sensed my uneasiness, he reached for my hand under the table but I moved my hand away and not looked at him. I cannot believe that he would do this! Not without at least telling me about it beforehand. He must have been thinking this at dinner last night. I can't believe that he didn't mention it then.

"We now have all plans out in the open. We shall now vote." Lissa said, "Who is in favor of this raid taking place, raise your hand." Dragomir, Ozera, Ivashkov, Conta, Voda, Tarus, Lazar and Badica raised their hands. "And those who oppose?" Dashkov, Drozdov, Szelsky, Zeklos raised their hands." 8 council members wins, the raid will happen once we have prepared enough. Thank you, my Lord's. This meeting is now adjourned."

One by one, the council members left. Adrian and Amanda bid us goodbyes and they left, probably to talk about Amanda joining the raid. Lissa excused herself, still upset with what Christian said, and soon enough Chris followed her. Dimitri tried to hold my hand again but I refused and walked out of the room with him behind me. Oh he was in for a long night!

**Oh poor Dimitri.**

**Wonder what Rose will do to him?**

**Hahaha!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**:D**

**-jo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm, I'm not getting that much reviews.**

**I'm now thinking that no one really likes this story.**

**Would you mind just telling me so I would stop writing it,**

**and just write a R+A story?**

**Please.**

**You know reviews are very important to writers.**

**So yeah.**

**Thank you to the few who reviewed, I appreciate it.**

**I truly do.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

I walked back to our apartment angrily and without talking to Dimitri. He tried to talk to me a few times but decided it was a lost cause. I am so angry that traitor tears are threatening to fall. Damn hormones!

I went to our room and went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat on the floor and just stayed there while Dimitri knocked outside my door.

"Roza? Please come out so we can talk." He said.

I didn't say anything. Some things are going through my mind. Like how dangerous this mission will be, how no one will come out untouched, and how there will be lives lost. I know that all guardians are risking their lives everyday, but most guardians doesn't have a kid on the way or a wife for that matter.

"Roza, please. We need to talk about this." He said, "I have to do this. I have to do this for myself, for you and for our baby."

I couldn't help myself, I opened the door to face him. "For me? For our baby? For us? Are you kidding me? Have you thought about what would happen if, God forbid, you didn't return to us? You think I could raise a baby alone? Or you think I could bare living in this world without you? You didn't think about all this did you? You didn't even mention it to me beforehand and I know that you've been thinking about this ever since Lissa told us about her plan. I cannot lose you, do you get that? Not again. I already lost you twice. I don't think I can do it the third time!" By the end of my speech, my tears were falling down my face uncontrollably and I could barely talk clearly.

"Roza..." He started, coming close to me to hug me.

"No. Do not touch me." I said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this beforehand."

"Please just let me explain." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this even when I knew you would react this way, I'm sorry. I should have tell you everything, you're my wife, my best friend, the mother of my child, and the most important person in my life. I'm sorry I didn't talk about this with you first before asking the council permission but please know that I have to do this. I am still haunted by what I did when I was... strigoi. And when Lissa told us about the raid I thought maybe, just maybe, helping in decreasing their number might help me get over it. Knowing that there are less strigoi in the world and knowing that I had something to do with it might ease some of my guilt."

I looked at him, not sure how to react: be sympathetic because this guilt is still consuming him or be mad at him for not even telling me about this guilt. He told me that he has forgiven himself about this and I believed him.

"I am sorry, Roza. I have hidden these feelings from you and I am very sorry." He said.

I put my guardian mask on, not showing any signs of pain and hurt on my face. "I understand your reason for wanting to do this, well now I do. Do whatever you want to do, and maybe don't even bother telling me what you want to do seeing as you have kept so much from me. Goodnight." I said, going straight to the guest room to get some sleep as I was very exhausted and very, very upset.

My husband, the one who swore to share the rest of his life with me, won't even tell me what's been bothering him for God knows how long. Isn't honesty what marriage is about? What else have he been hiding from me? Just thinking of other possible things that he might be hiding from me makes my heart ache. And soon enough I cried myself to sleep.

Not long after that I saw a sight before me that is very familiar. I was in a beautiful garden and I was wearing a red sundress.

"Hey Adrian. Where are you?" I said, not looking at anything in particular but the sky.

Finally, he stepped from the bushes and showed himself. "Hi little dhampir. Are you and Belikov doing okay?"

I pretended to think, "If okay means that I'm sleeping in the guest room and he's sleeping in the masters bedroom and that he doesn't even trust me enough to tell me what's been killing him inside then I guess we're okay." I said, crying again.

"Oh, little dhampir." Adrian said, wrapping his arms around me, and letting me soak his shirt wet with my tears.

I finally stopped crying and I apologized for breaking down and messing his shirt.

"You know I'm always here for you, it's okay." He said, "And as for this shirt, this is a dream so it doesn't matter." He tapped the collar of his shirt and it instantly dried up. "Not that it would matter if this was real life, anyway."

"What do you mean when you said that he didn't even trust you to tell you things?" He asked as we sat down on one of the benches.

"He's still haunted by the things he did when he was strigoi and going to this mission might ease some of his guilt. He didn't even tell me that he is still thinking about this. And he didn't tell me that he has been considering going to the mission the night before we went to the meeting. He has been hiding so much from me that I'm wondering if he ever told me anything at all."

"I don't know what to tell you, little dhampir. But I think that you should talk to him about this. Tell him how you feel because if you don't, then you are doing exactly what he did to you that is the reason of your pain right now." He said as he rubbed my arm in a comforting way.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow." I said, "So how are you and Amanda?"

"Well, I was shocked about her decision as well but it's really her decision. I mean, she's just my girlfriend. I told her how I feel about it and she understands but she is really determined to do this so I'm coming with her." He said.

"What? You too? No!" I said, "What would you do? No offense but what can spirit do?"

"I won't go inside the warehouse. I'll just stay outside and wait for them and maybe heal the worst cases after. And if something happens to Amanda, then I can heal her. It's the best compromise we could make." He said. An idea popped into my head and he saw it in my face, "Don't even think about coming with us, Rose." Whoa, he called me Rose, he only did that when he is serious.

"And why not? Who are you to stop me?" I said.

"Seriously. Don't. It's too dangerous."

"Adrian Ivashkov, I am a fully trained guardian who graduated the top of my class. I can take care of myself way better than you could take care of yours."

He chuckled, "I have no doubt of you skills, little dhampir. But do you think you can protect yourself and your baby while you're in this state?" I know the state he's referring to is me being as big as a building but of course, he wouldn't say it like that.

He has a point that I didn't consider. No one would ever allow a 6-month pregnant woman, no matter how skilled she is. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He hugged me. "Now, I have to go so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

I hugged him back, "Okay. Goodnight, Adrian."

"Goodnight, little dhampir." and with that, my dreams in the garden went black.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache. Probably from the crying last night and without looking in the mirror, I know that I look like hell. I decided to follow Adrian's advice last night and talk with Dimitri. Huh, who ever guessed that I would take relationship advice from Adrian? Probably no one. But again, no one would probably guess that I would be married and be pregnant at such a young age or ever at all.

I decided to take a shower first before facing Dimitri seeing as I went straight to bed after the meeting from the council last night. I opened the door to the guestroom to go to our bathroom in our master bedroom and I was surprised by the sight in front of me.

Dimitri is asleep on the floor in front of the guestroom I slept in last night. He must have been waiting for me to cave and join him but I was too tired.

I shook him a little, "Hey comrade. You might want to move to our bed, it's more comfortable there."

His eyes fluttered open and before I could blink, he had me wrapped in his arms and he's apologizing nonstop. "I'm sorry, Roza. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to cause you any pain and I didn't mean to hide things from you. I just didn't want to burden you with what I'm feeling as you're already carrying our child. I didn't want you to think of anything else. I'm really sorry."

I shushed him and I rested my head on his chest. We're both still on the floor, by the way. "No, I'm sorry because I over-reacted on the situation. I was just hurt because you hid so much from me and I didn't know if you still trusted me to tell me anything at all. I understand why you did it and I'm really sorry." I said, tears falling down again. What the hell is with me and tears these past few days. I blame it on the hormones.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Roza. It's my fault. You are my wife and I never should have hidden anything from you. We promised to not keep anything from each other and I broke that. I promise I won't do it again, Roza. It's hurts me so much just knowing that you're mad at me. And even more so, not sleeping at the same bed as you."

"You're forgiven." I kissed his cheek. "Let's not do this again, shall we? I hate fighting with you."

He chuckled, "Me too." he kissed my forehead.

"So, for now, I'll take a shower first then we can go see how Lissa and Christian are doing and maybe have breakfast with them before we go to work."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, standing up and helping me stand up.

I started walking to our bathroom when I looked back at him still standing in the hall, looking at me. "What? You'll let me shower alone? After we just had a big fight? I'm offended, Comrade."

"No, I won't. I'll join you, of course. I was just enjoying the view." He was referring to my behind and his face showed lust.

I scoffed, "There isn't anything to enjoy. I'm so big that I can barely see my feet. I'm hideous."

In a few short steps, he's right in front of me, cupping my face. "You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, Roza."

My face broke into a grin then we went to have the most amazing shower ever. We didn't make love, Dimitri doesn't want to, he thinks it will hurt the baby somehow. After taking a bath, we got dressed for the day and headed over to Lissa's and Christian's.

We saw them sitting at their table, quietly eating breakfast.

"Hey, guys!" I said, cheerfully.

Christian gave me a small smile and Lissa looked at me, "Oh good, you're here. Come on, let's go to the office." She started standing up and Christian sighed. Good God! Everybody fought except Adrian and Amanda. Hmm, it's either they are just really understanding and is ready to make compromises or they are the the most mature ones in a relationship. Nope, definitely not the latter.

"Well, good morning to you too, your highness." I said sarcastically. "I haven't eaten yet, and you know how cranky a pregnant woman can get when there isn't anything in her stomach."

Even at Christian's sad state, he still managed to make fun of me, "Or just Rose Hathaway, minus the pregnant belly, is cranky without anything in her stomach."

"Shut it, fireboy!" I said harshly but winked at him. He just stuck his tongue at me.

"Fine then. We'll go to the cafe and you can have breakfast there." Lissa said, clearly avoiding anymore time being spent with Christian.

I sighed. I knew I'm the one who has to fix this. "No, Liss. There's a perfectly good breakfast here and it's more homey here. Come on, I won't take long." I took a 2 plates and handed one to Dimitri who has been quiet the whole time. He knows what Christian is feeling right now, hell he was feeling the same thing last night.

"Fine. I'll go to the living room to watch TV and I'll wait for you there." Lissa excused herself. Christian just stared at her while she left and I couldn't take it.

"What are you doing just staring? Go after her and talk it out!" I ordered him.

"She won't talk to me, Rose. I tried a lot of times." He said, exasperated.

"Apparently not enough times because if you did, then you'll be alright by now. Go ahead, Dimitri and I will stay here and wait for you to get your issues fixed." He still remained seated so I yelled and slapped him at the back of his head, "Go!"

He finally stood up and went after Lissa.

Dimitri and I ate their breakfast and just then, I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. "Ouch!" I said, hugging my belly.

Dimitri was beside me in a flash, "What's wrong, Roza?"

I couldn't answer. I just kept on taking deep breaths to calm me down, but it isn't working. My stomach is in deep pain and I don't know what's happening. Suddenly, I felt a warm liquid go down my legs and I touched to see what it was and saw red.

The last thing I saw was Dimitri's panicked face, calling for Lissa and Christian before I blacked out.

**What's wrong with Rose's baby now?**

**I hope I get more reviews for this one.**

**You know I don't really feel like in the creative mood if I get only 2 or 3.**

**On the last chapter, I got 3,**

**Now look at this chapter, it's not very good.**

**So please review.**

**-jo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!**

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter.**

**And your reward is: **

**A new chapter!**

**See, I told you reviews inspires me.**

**Would you review all the time now?**

**That way, you'll get a new chapter in a day or so.**

**haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I gained consciousness to some people talking in hushed voices but I kept my eyes closed because it is too damn bright.

"Hey I think she's waking up." I heard Adrian say.

"Well if you just have kept your mouth shut and not say anything then maybe you won't wake her up." Christian said.

"I didn't wake her up," Adrian explained himself, "And it's about time she woke up anyway. She's been asleep for 2 days."

That made me sit up so fast that my world started spinning and I saw that I was in the infirmary. "2 days? I've been unconscious for 2 days? What happened? Where's Dimitri?" I asked questions, not bothering to stop and let them answer any of it. Them being Christian and Adrian. "What happened to my baby?" I said at the same time I touched my stomach and found it flat. I sucked in a deep breath. "Where's my baby? Is she okay? No, it's too early for her. What happened?" I was close to crying and Adrian went to sit beside my bed to hug me.

"Calm down, little dhampir. We'll tell you everything and yes you're baby is okay." He assured me. I exhaled in relief. "First off: I am glad to see you with your eyes open. You freaked the hell out of us." Christian seconded his remark. "And secondly, Dimitri is with Lissa and they went out to have lunch. They haven't left your side since you got checked in here and Chris and I finally got them to go out and have lunch and clean themselves. Amanda is with them. Thirdly, something happened to you and your baby while she was inside, something that I can't explain well. Christian, why don't you go and tell the Doctor that Rose is awake, something you should have done the moment she woke up."

"Why didn't you do it?" Christian said.

"Because I was comforting Rose, something you won't do."

"Why don't you do it now?"

"Because I am still comforting Rose. Would you hug her like this?" Adrian said, showing him how he is hugging me from my side and rubbing my arm up and down in a soothing way.

"Of course I would-"

I cut him off. "For God's sake Christian just go get the Doctor. I want to know what happened to my baby. And maybe you could grab Dimitri and Lissa after you alert the doctor."

"Anything for you, Rose." He said, it was nice of him but he had to ruin it, "For now." he winked before leaving.

Adrian and I said nothing as we were waiting for the doctor, and in no time he came.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Martinez. I am the one who has been attending you ever since they brought you in." He shook my hands. "And can I say how relieving it is to see you finally awake." I offered him a smile. "I would assume you would want to know what happened to you and your child?" I just nodded and bit back my remark which would have definitely offended him.

He cleared his throat. "Well. You have suffered Placenta Praevia, in which the placenta was attached to the uterine wall and has covered your cervix. This caused antepartum haemorrhage which is vaginal bleeding. We had to do an ultrasound of your uterus to see how large the placenta is that is covering your cervix." He explained. "You suffering from Placenta Praevia is a blessing on disguise. Because if you hadn't bleed, then we wouldn't do an ultrasound and we wouldn't see that the umbilical cord of the baby was wrapped around its neck. If we didn't see that, then the baby would die of suffocation and we wouldn't have a clue."

Huh. I guess my bleeding was a good thing. I am so glad my baby is fine. But I just remembered something, "Wait. Isn't he or she too young to be born? He's only 7 months old. Are his or her organs developed?"

"She's is perfectly fine. You have you friends to than for that." He nodded to Adrian.

I hugged Adrian. "Thank you, Adrian. I appreciate it a lot."

He kissed my forehead, "Anything for you, little dhampir. You know that. And Lissa helped." Of course she did.

"I'll thank her when she gets here. Speaking of, where the hell are they?"

"I'll just come back later, you can catch up with your friends and your husband. And we'll bring your baby girl here later on."

"Baby girl? Oh my Gosh, we have a baby girl."

"Congratulations. She has no name yet, your husband wants to wait for you."

"Thank you." The doctor excused himself and not long after that, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian burst through the door.

Dimitri was beside me in a flash and he was hugging me and planting kisses all over my face. "I am so glad you're awake, Roza. I was so worried."

He was shaking, "I'm okay now, comrade. Our baby girl is fine." I kissed him until someone *cough* Christian *cough* cleared his throat. "We have a baby girl!"

"Yes, Roza. She's as beautiful as you."

I smiled at him and looked at Lissa. "Can you get over here and hug me already?" She did exactly as I asked. "Thank you, Liss. For what you did to our baby."

"You're welcome, Rose. It's the least I could do for everything you have done for me."

Adrian stood up from his spot beside me, "Well, why don't we go and give these two some privacy."

Lissa, Christian and Adrian said they goodbyes. I was attacked by kisses from Dimitri.

"Hey, comrade. We don't have a name for our baby girl yet."

"Hmm, you're right. What would you like to name her?"

"Well, I would like Lissa's and Adrian's name mixed together. They did save me and our baby after all."

"You're right." He nodded.

"Hmm, how about," I thought of some names to mix together, "Melissa Adrienne Hathaway Belikov?"

"Perfect."

***A day later***

"So what's her name, Rose?" Christian asked me while I'm holding our baby in my arms.

Everybody's eager to know her name, we haven't told them yet because I want them all to be around when we tell them. Them being: Lissa, fireboy, Adrian, Amanda, Eddie, and Mia. My mom and dad couldn't make it because it was snowing really hard in China, were they are currently, and they couldn't travel. Dimitri's family couldn't leave Russia so we would be visiting them in a couple of weeks.

I looked at Dimitri and he nodded for me to go on and tell them the name of our baby. "Well, guys. Meet Melissa Adrienne Hathaway Belikov."

Everybody aw_ed. _Lissa and Adrian looked so touched. "Thank you Rose and Dimitri." They both said.

"You're welcome." I said, "And that's not everything," I looked at Dimitri.

"We want you to be Mel's Godmother and Godfather." He said, "If you want to, of course."

"Of course!" Lissa squealed, "I'll shower her with gifts and lots and lots of love. Oooh, I love babies!"

"Thank you both, so much. I would love to be her godfather." Adrian said.

Christian spoke, "Why is he the godfather and not me?"

"Fireboy, you know I love you. But Adrian helped save Mel and me, along with Liss, so we chose both of them."

"Oh okay, then. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure we'll all be her uncles and aunts anyway." Christian said. Eddie, Mia and Amanda nodded.

"Of course." I said.

"Well, Christian and I need to go now. I have work and Christian has a class to teach." Lissa said, "See you guys. Bye, Mel!" She kissed Mel on the forehead.

"Eddie and I need to go too. I have a shift at the cafe and Eddie has a shift guarding the front gates." Mia said. They both said their goodbyes.

"Guys, I really appreciate it. I have never felt like belonging anywhere until I met you." Adrian said.

"You're welcome, Adrian. Seriously. You have done a lot for me and you mean so much."

"Thank you. And you mean a lot to me too." He said. "Me and Amanda have to go too. We'll see you guys later."

Adrian kissed my cheek and Amanda did the same.

"She's so precious." I said to Dimitri.

"Yes, she is. She is very beautiful."

"I can't wait to take her home with us. To be honest, I can't wait to just get home. When can we, anyway? I'm sick of this place."

"Roza. The doctor said you have to stay for at least 3 days more. Because although Lissa and Adrian healed you, you lost a lot of blood and they can't do anything about that, it's your body that needs to heal."

I sighed stubbornly, "Fine."

My eyes drooped a little, Mel fell asleep a while ago and the doctor said that when she's asleep, I should be asleep.

"Give her to me, Roza. Go ahead and go to sleep, we'll both be here when you wake up." He took Mel from my arms and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and I heard Dimitri take a seat on the couch beside my bed. I heard him whispering gentle, soothing words to Mel in russian. I peeked at him and I saw his face full of joy and happiness.

My family. I finally had a family. Not that I didn't have one before, but now I have a husband and a child. Both of which I never thought of having. My life is perfect. Well, as perfect as it can be. But knowing me, something had to go wrong.

**Oooh, what did she mean by that?**

**Did you love the baby's name?**

**Well, I do.**

**It's so cute!**

**The next chapter is about Rose and Dimitri going somewhere.**

**Guess?**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**-jo.**


	5. Author's Note  important

**I know I haven't updated in ages.**

**But I've been so busy preparing for my senior year.**

**And I have a really bad case of writer's block.**

**The words wouldn't come to me and I don't know why.**

**So this story will be on hiatus for a while.**

**I recommend you add this story to your favorite stories**

**just so you'll get notified when I add more chapters.**

**I'm really story and I hope you'll bear with me.**

**On a lighter note,**

**I hope y'all had a very Merry Christmas and a great start for 2011.**

**-jo.**


	6. AN :

My dear readers,

I know I probably disappointed you all by not updating this story for, um, 6 months. I'm sorry!  
And I probably disappointed you all again by posting an AN.  
Sorry again!  
Well, as some of you know, I'm on my senior year in HS.  
I don't have the time I usually did.  
But, I only have 4 months of school left, after I'll graduate,  
and I'll have all the time in the world to finish Happiness Doesn't Come Easy.  
And believe me, I plan on finishing it. I have not abandoned it!  
And another news!  
You'll be glad to know that...  
I have an idea for a new story! Yay me!  
Please be patient guys. Please, please, please.  
Thank you for sticking with me!  
And if you have any ideas about Happiness, please share them with me.  
I'll appreciate it a lot!

On a lighter note,  
Bloodlines will be out in less than a month!  
Who's excited?  
Who am I kidding?  
We're all excited!

Thanks again, guys!  
And I'm sorry... again.

-jo. 


End file.
